Power management for electronic devices such as computer systems play an important part in conserving energy, managing heat dissipation, and improving overall system performance. Modern computers systems are increasingly designed to be used in settings where a reliable external power supply is not available making power management to conserve energy important. Power management techniques allow certain components of a computer system to be powered down or put in a sleep mode that requires less power than while in active operation, thereby reducing the total amount of energy consumed by a device over some period of time. Energy conservation is especially important for mobile devices to conserve battery power. Even when reliable external power supplies are available careful power management within the computing system can reduce heat produced by the system enabling improved performance of the system. Computing systems generally have better performance at lower ambient temperatures because key components can run at higher speeds without damaging their circuitry. Consequently, there are many advantages to enhancing power management for electronic devices.